fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Libellester: Klad: Schemering
thumb|200px thumb|Dit is een kladpagina. Hoi allemaal! thumbthumb thumb Tijgers: Vrouwtje = Tijgerin Mannetje = Tijger Jong = Welp Het water sijpelt over de steen maar de boom met de klauwtekens zal hen niet laten winnen. In deze clans betekend staarten verstrengelen heel graag zien. Oogpunten: Libellester = Schemerpoot Unicornpower230 = Zwartpoot thumb|286px Unicornpower230 & Libellester thumb Personagelijst: Alle leiders hebben -vuur als achtervoegsel, de commandanten -flits, de krijgers één die de leider kiest, de leerlingen -klauw en de welpjes -poot. Leiders hebben drie levens. =KlauwClan:= Leider: Lichtvuur- is een grote sterke tijger. Commandant: Scherpflits- is een snelle tijgerin. Krijgers: Roosbeek- is een tijgerin met een heel mooi streeppatroon. Waterstaart- is een tijger met een grote dikke staart. Leerling: Beukklauw Vissensprong- is een tijgerin die heel ver en hoog kan springen. Leerling: Berkklauw Witvacht- is een tijger met bijna geen strepen. Leerlingen: Beukklauw- is de zus van Berkklauw. Moeder: Roosbeek, Vader: Witvacht Berkklauw- is een grote, sterke, snelle tijger Moedertijgers: Streepstaart- is de moeder van Lichtvuurs jongen: Schemerpoot en Zwartpoot Moswilg- haar partner is overleden, hij heette Bosstreep, ze is de moeder van Straalpoot en Bliksempoot. Welpjes: Schemerpoot- is een nieuwsgierige, aardige tijgerin. Zwartpoot- is een tijgerin met meer zwart dan wit. Straalpoot- is een tijgerin met een witte staart. Bliksempoot- is een sterke, aardige tijger. =WilgClan:= Ze zijn allemaal redelijk klein. Leider: Kleinvuur- is een kleine tijger. Commandant: Puntflits- is een kleine tijgerin. Krijgers: Bloesemrimpeling- is een kleine tijgerin. Waterlelie- is een kleine tijgerin. Leerling: Stamklauw Bladmuis- is een kleine tijger. Donkerstap- is een iets grotere tijger. Leerlingen: Stamklauw- is een lieve tijgerin. Moedertijgers: Gloeddrupppel- is een tijgerin met waterige strepen. Ze is zwanger. Oudsten: Regenwoud- is een grote tijgerin. =Info:= Het water sijpelt over de steen maar de boom met de klauwtekens zal hen niet laten winnen. Het gaat over de KlauwClan, een clan van witte tijgers. Er zijn nog clans zoals de BeekClan, SteenClan en WilgClan. Binnenkort meer Hoofdstuk: 1: Door Libellester Schemerpoot keek rond. Haar oogjes waren net open. Ze keek opzij. Ze zag haar zusje liggen, Zwartpoot. Zwartpoot had haar oogjes al eerder open maar nu lag ze te slapen. Schemerpoot keek rond. Ze zag dat haar moeder wakker was geworden. Haar moeder zag dat haar oogjes open waren en likte haar. Schemerpoot zag dat ze een witte vacht met zwarte strepen heeft. Ze keek naar haar moeder en zag dat haar moeder er ook zo uitzag. "Welkom Schemerpoot, ik ben blij dat je oogjes open zijn. Ik ben je moeder Streepstaart.": zei haar moeder. "Zijn haar ogen open schat?": vroeg een stem. Streepstaart antwoordde: "Ja hoor schat, kom maar kijken." Er kwam een grote tijger tevoorschijn. "Hallo Schemerpoot, ik ben Lichtvuur, je vader en de leider van de KlauwClan. Ik ben blij dat je oogjes eindelijk open zijn." Toen hoorden ze gesnik. Streepstaart en Lichtvuur keken waar het gesnik vandaan kwam. Lichtvuur stapte op Moswilg af. Ze was aan het huilen. "Waarom lijkt hij toch zoveel op Bosstreep?" Moswilg en Bosstreep waren al van toen ze leerlingen waren vrienden geweest en Bosstreep was gestorven maar hij had een partner, een dochter en een zoon Bliksempoot nagelaten die op hem leek. Moswilg knikte met haar hoofd naar Bliksempoot. Hij liep op Schemerpoot af. "Hoi, welkom in de KlauwClan, zal ik je een rondleiding geven?": zei Bliksempoot tegen Schemerpoot. Schemerpoot knikte. Nu moest Moswilg nog harder huilen. "Dat vroeg Bosstreep me ook! Zo zijn we vrienden geworden! Ik kan dit niet meer aan! Bosstreep! Als je me kunt horen! Kom terug! Ik wil bij jou zijn!": riep ze uit. Zwartpoot werd wakker van al het lawaai. "Wat is er aan de hand?": vroeg ze. "Daar is het krijgshol en daar het leerlinghol.": zei Bliksempoot. "Bliksempoot? Wie is Bosstreep?": vroeg Schemerpoot. "Bosstreep was mijn vader.": zei hij. Hij gaf Schemerpoot een lik over haar gezicht als teken dat hij het niet erg vond dat Schemerpoot ernaar gevraagd had. Hoofdstuk: 2: Door Unicornpower230 Schemerpoot en Zwartpoot lagen alle twee te slapen. Zwartpoot werd wakker en sprong op haar zus Schemerpoot om haar wakker te maken want Zwartpoot wou het kamp verkennen en ze durfde niet alleen. Ze liepen heel stil voorbij alle slapende tijgers, hun moeder werd wakker en vroeg hun wat ze gingen doen. Zwartpoot zei: "Mama mogen we een het welpenhol verkennen?" Hun moeder antwoordde: "Ja hoor maar ga niet naar buiten." Ze hadden het welpenhol verkend en ook alle kleine hoekjes en ze gingen terug naar hun moeder Streepstaart maar ze gingen daarna naar de opening om naar buiten te gaan. Zwartpoot liep naar het midden van het kamp. Schemerpoot merkte op dat het bijna middag was. Ze zagen Berkklauw bij de hoop prooi zitten en ze liepen naar hem. "Heb je zin om iets leuks te doen Zwartpoot?": zei Berkklauw. Allebei waren ze Schemerpoot compleet vergeten. Schemerpoot liep terug naar het welpenhol. "Wat is er liefje?": vroeg haar moeder. Schemerpoot was helemaal vergeten dat ze eigenlijk niet naar buiten mochten. "Ik kan met niemand spelen want Zwartpoot en Berkklauw willen niet met mij spelen.": zei Schemerpoot. Streepstaart zag de angst in haar ogen en zei: "Ik vind het niet erg dat je naar buiten geweest bent." "Ik wil wel met je spelen.": zei Bliksempoot tegen Schemerpoot. Bliksempoot kon nu toch niet met zijn zusje spelen want die lag zoals gewoonlijk te slapen. Hoofdstuk: 3: Door Libellester Schemerpoot werd wakker. Iemand likte haar gezicht. Ze keek op en zag dat het Bliksempoot was. "Vandaag is het feest Schemer!": zei hij enthousiast. Schemerpoot wist het meteen! Ze wachtte al vijf maanden op deze dag. Ze liep naar buiten met Bliksempoot in haar kielzog. Iedereen juichte toen ze naar buiten kwamen. Zwartpoot stond al voor Lichtvuur. Straalklauw keek boos naar haar broer. Bliksempoot had al een leerling moeten zijn maar hij had gewacht op Schemerpoot. Straalklauw kon daar niet mee leven. Bliksempoot en Schemerpoot liepen naar voren. Schemerpoot zag dat haar moeder en vader glunderden van trots. Berkklauw en Beukklauw kwamen ook naar voren. Zij zouden vandaag krijger worden. "Beste KlauwClan, vandaag is het pas echt feest! We verwelkomen drie leerlingen en twee krijgers! Ik heb ook een nieuwtje: Streepstaart is zwanger.": riep Lichtvuur. Iedereen juichte toen ze dat laatste nieuwtje hoorden. Toen werden ze weer stil en Lichtvuur begon met de ceremonie. "Vissensprong, je hebt Berkklauw fantastisch getraind, hij is er klaar voor dus ik vertrouw erop dat je hem echt alles geleerd hebt. Berkklauw, vanaf vandaag zal jij bekend staan als Berkstorm! En Berkstorm, jouw leerling zal Zwartpoot zijn! Waterstaart! Je hebt je leerling weer fantastisch getraind! Ik ben blij dat jij bij de KlauwClan hoort! Beukklauw! Vanaf vandaag zal jij bekend staan als Beukblad! Gefeliciteerd! Dan nu de leerlingen! Bliksempoot, Zwartpoot en Schemerpoot! Vanaf vandaag zullen jullie leerlingen zijn en alles te weten komen wat je moet weten! Schemerpoot! Jij zult als mentor Scherpflits hebben, Zwartpoot jij hebt Berkstorm als mentor en Bliksempoot, jij krijgt mij als jouw mentor! Jullie ontvangen ook je nieuwe naam. Gefeliciteerd Schemerklauw, Zwartklauw en Bliksemklauw!": zei Lichtvuur. "Berkstorm! Beukblad! Schemerklauw! Zwartklauw! Bliksemklauw!": riep de clan in koor. Straalpoot keek boos toe. Bliksemklauw trok zich er niks van aan. Straalpoots mentor - Witvacht - had het niet eens gezien. Hoofdstuk: 4: Door Libellester Lichtvuur en Scherpflits waren aan het babbelen. Ze waren een inspectieronde aan het maken met hun leerlingen Schemerklauw en Bliksemklauw. Toen rook Schemerpoot iets. "Ruik jij dat ook Bliksem?" "Ja Schemer.": zei Bliksemklauw. "Het ruikt naar een soort boom.": concludeerde Schemerklauw. "Ja Schemerklauw, we zijn dicht bij de grens met de WilgClan, daar staan overal bomen.": zei Lichtvuur. "Hoeveel clans zijn er eigenlijk?": voeg Bliksemklauw. "Er zijn vier clans: de BeekClan, de WilgClan, de SteenClan en onze clan: de KlauwClan.": zei Scherpflits. "Aan welke clans grenzen wij allemaal?": vroegen Bliksemklauw en Schemerklauw tegelijk. Ze lachten eens naar elkaar. "Wij grenzen aan de WilgClan en aan de BeekClan. Er is eigenlijk nog een vijfde en zelfs nog een zesde clan.": zei Lichtvuur. Schemerklauw en Bliksemklauw keken zorgelijk. "De vijfde clan is de WolkenClan, de zesde is De Verloren Clan.": zei Lichtvuur. "Wie of wat is De Verloren Clan?": vroeg Schemerklauw. Lichtvuur gaf geen antwoordt en draaide zich om. Algauw vergaten Bliksemklauw en Schemerkauw hun vraag. Kleinvuur stapte uit de struiken. "Hallo Lichtvuur. Ik kom iets zeggen. Ik heb een boodschap van de WolkenClan gekregen." Toen zag hij Schemerklauw en vroeg: "Is dat jou dochter?" "Ja, Kleinvuur.": zei Lichtvuur vriendelijk. "Wie is de moeder?": vroeg Kleinvuur. "Streepstaart.": antwoordde Schemerklauw. "Je dochter lijkt op jou Lichtvuur, en Streepje? Ach, wie had dat gedacht, die koppige tijgerin!" Er was even een stilte. "Ja goed Lichtvuur, ik heb je lang genoeg laten wachten, de boodschap is: Het water sijpelt over de steen maar de boom met de klauwtekens zal hen niet laten winnen." thumb|382px|Adderpoot, Bespoot en Graspoot Terug in het kamp kreeg Lichtvuur een boodschap: Streepstaart was aan het bevallen. Hij liet de marter vallen en racete naar het welpenhol. Schemerklauw racete achter hem aan met in haar kielzog Bliksemklauw. Zwartklauw was nog op jachtpatrouille. Schemerklauw en Bliksemklauw kwamen binnen en stonden naast elkaar. Ze verstrengelden hun staarten. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen. Maar toen draaiden ze zich weer om, het eerste welpje was geboren. Lichtvuur zat naast Streepstaart en verstrengelde zijn staart met de hare. In deze clans betekende staarten verstrengelen heel graag zien. Lichtvuur was vader geworden van drie welpjes: één zoon, Adderpoot en twee dochters, Bespoot en Graspoot. Schemerklauw was super blij met haar nieuwe broer en zussen. Hoofdstuk:5 :Door Unicornpower230 "Zwartklauw! We hebben twee nieuwe zusjes en een nieuw broertje.": riep Schemerklauw naar haar zusje Zwartklauw. Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Unicornpower230 Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Duo Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Unicornpower230 en Libellester Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina